


Adventures in Dog Sitting

by StardustLewd



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Reader, Domination, Edging, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Spanking, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustLewd/pseuds/StardustLewd
Summary: You didn't expect, when you took a job as a dog sitter, to be sitting a small blue alien. And that was just the first of many surprises that weekend...(Reader's gender is unspecified, but they do have a penis.)
Relationships: Stitch | Experiment 626/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Adventures in Dog Sitting

You didn’t expect, when you took a well-paying dog sitting job, to be greeted by the sight of… well, something that clearly seemed more like a monster or an alien than any dog you’d seen.

Stitch, the “dog” you were gonna be watching, was a blue koala-like creature with black eyes, long ears that stood up like a rabbit’s, and slightly over half your height.

Also, as you talked with his owner, you were pretty sure you could see him crawling on the walls in the corner of your eye.

“I know this wasn’t really what you signed up for,” said Nani Pelekai, the woman who offered you the job, “but I wasn’t really sure how to phrase it without seeming at least a little crazy.”

“Yeah, this, uh… wasn’t what I expected,” you said, sparing a glance at the “dog” in question.

“But, you’ll still be taking the job, right?” Nani asked, wincing.

“Yeah, absolutely,” you answered. Nani was paying a lot for someone to deal with Stitch’s antics, and you weren’t going to let the bizarreness of the situation keep you from making some sweet, sweet moolah.

Nani smiled and sighed in relief. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done without a sitter. He can take care of himself more or less, but we needed someone to make sure that he doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

Nani began to give you the necessary instructions. Feed Stitch three square meals a day, make sure he takes baths, take him out for walks, money on the counter for pizza, and a warning about keeping the chainsaw away from him which you weren’t quite sure was a joke.

Soon, Nani and her little sister left home, leaving only you and Stitch, who ran up to you and stared silently at you. 

“Aw, don’t be shy, you cute little fluffball,” you said, holding out your hand. “Your family’s gonna be back soon, I’m just here to make sure you don’t burn the house down until then.”

Stitch smiled and shook your hand. “Stitch knows. Stitch is going to behave himself.”

You smiled at him, hoping that he meant it.

And so started the weekend staying at the house with Stitch. But, there was one thing that kind of bugged you as that first day went on:

Stitch wasn’t doing anything wrong. After all the warnings you were given, and the relatively high pay for dealing with him, you instead found yourself incredibly suspicious of how little trouble he was making.

He ate snacks, but not too much. He played music, but he kept it at a reasonable volume. He went into the garage to get something (with your supervision) and he walked right by the chainsaw without sparing a glance at it.

Heck, he even did some chores. He was all too glad to do the laundry and clean up any crumbs that fell on the floor from his snacks. For all intents and purposes, he was being as nice as you could have possibly hoped for.

There was one thing, though. When Stitch was doing the chores, he had a habit of shaking his butt. Whenever he would bend over to clean up some spilled soda on the floor or to take the laundry out of the dryer, he would shake his hips for no apparent reason. He wasn’t singing a tune or anything, he just shook his booty.

And then, after he stood back up, he would stare again at you for a few seconds.

And that’s not even getting into how you could swear he swayed his hips when you were behind him…

...But, you were probably just imagining things. There was no way that Stitch could actually be trying to seduce you, right?

Later that day, you and Stitch watched a movie. Some generic bargain bin action movie you couldn’t remember the name of even as you watched it

“Can Stitch sit on your lap?” Stitch requested, suddenly.

You raised an eyebrow at this request, but you couldn’t see any reason to refuse him. “Yeah, sure…” you said.

And so Stitch did sit on your lap, getting awfully comfy as he did. Though, the jury was out on whether he really was comfortable. He kept shaking and shuffling his hips, and you couldn’t for the life of you figure out why.

“You alright there, Stitch?” you asked him.

“Stitch is okay,” he said, “just trying to get comfortable.”

It was an excuse that you forced yourself to buy, but as Stitch shook around, there was something you couldn’t help noticing:

How soft his big round bubble butt was, and how much pleasure it caused you when he rubbed his rear all over your crotch.

You’d been pent up, having gone a while without sex or even masturbation. So to have someone’s thick ass grinding against your cock, even if it was interrupted by your jeans, even if it was a cute little fluffball like Stitch was… Why wouldn’t you have a reaction to that?

You couldn’t help a moan escaping from your mouth after a few minutes of the probably-accidental lapdance you were being given. Much as you tried to keep your attention on the movie you and Stitch were watching, it was simply impossible for you to ignore the very sexual sensation you were feeling below the belt.

It was then that you could have sworn you saw Stitch glancing at you and grinning, right before the grinding doubled down. If you had suspicions before that Stitch was trying to seduce you, then this was the evidence to prove it.

Really, there was no way that it could have been accidental. All of the shuffling around, the grinding, the odd peek in your direction… those were marks of someone with purpose, who knew just what they wanted.

So, you let Stitch do what he wanted. You let him twerk and grind to his heart’s content, and you got yourself some pleasure along the way.

After a while, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You wrapped your arms around Stitch, loudly groaning as you felt a strong orgasm coming…

And then Stitch stopped. In fact, not only did he stop, he got off of you so that his ass wasn’t even touching you, and turned around to get a real good look at the person whose orgasm he denied. “You really don’t like the movie, huh?” Stitch said with clearly-fake innocence permeating his voice, tilting his head. “It’s okay. Stitch thought it was boring too.”

Stitch walked over to the DVD player, switching out the movie for something else. And wouldn’t ya know it, he made sure to treat you to a nice view of his butt shaking while he did it.

After the disc had been switched out, Stitch made his way back to the couch, sitting not on your lap, but right next to you.

You and Stitch watched a dumb 70s movie about a cat from outer space. Well, Stitch watched it. You were quite distracted by trying to comprehend what just happened. 

You were just about certain that it was on purpose, but after the moment had passed, you realized there was still a sort of plausible deniability.

Perhaps Stitch really was just trying to make himself comfy? Perhaps the reason he then sat next to you instead of on your lap was because he realized that he just wouldn’t be comfortable sitting on your lap.

But even operating under the most likely (in your eyes) idea that it was an active attempt to grind his fat ass against your cock, that just raised even more questions. Why did he do it? And why did he stop? He was probably planning something, but what?

For the entirety of the movie, you were only paying half-attention to it at most. And after it ended, you made a beeline to the guest room where you would be staying, mumbling out some halfhearted excuse about taking a nap.

After you made your way there, you sat down on the bed, your back against the headboard, and unzipped your pants, letting your long, thick dick out in the open.

You took your hand to it and began stroking, your thoughts yet again wandering to Stitch. He was the one who got you even more pent up and horny than you’d already been, and all because he couldn’t just finish what he started.

Your mind wandered back to his soft, pillowy ass. You wondered, what would it be like if you had been sans pants back then? To feel his butt against your penis completely uninterrupted…

And moreso, what would it feel like to just flat out fuck him in the ass? How tight must it be, with the size difference between you and him? 

Just as you were getting started in earnest, you heard the door creak open, and saw Stitch peeking his head in.

“Stitch?” you said, taking your hands off of your penis.

Stitch simply stared silently at you for a few seconds, before grinning seductively at you. “Stitch can help,” he said.

If this had happened before he did what he did in the living room, you would have been more than a little freaked out. But considering that, all you could think was, all you could say was, “finally…”

Stitch jumped up onto the bed and took his hand (paw?) to it, stroking it with just the right balance of firmness, not too hard and not too gentle. But that was nothing compared to what came next.

Stitch stuck his tongue out and took a curious lick. Judging from the smile on his face, he seemed awfully pleased with the taste.

Stitch went on to take your entire penis into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head and licking at your cock.

It was clear from what he was doing that Stitch had a lot of experience. You could tell that he’d delivered plenty of blowjobs like this before, bettering his technique every time. He knew just the most sensitive spots to lavish with attention, at just the right pacing and speed.

There were even a few points at which his fangs would gently touch said sensitive spots, nowhere near hard enough to cause pain, but enough that it could be felt.

Stitch wrapped his tongue around your cock. Not just licking it, but literally wrapping it with his tongue, and stroking it like he was using a limb.

It was clear that, between the fangs and the unusually prehensile tongue, Stitch’s alien biology gave him some very unique abilities that he could use to please a sexual partner. Cute as he was on the outside, he had a lot of tools at hand for wild sex, and he’d mastered the use of them for that purpose.

After a long while of Stitch showing off his masterful oral technique, you felt your orgasm approaching again, even stronger than before.

You grasped Stitch’s head and forced him to take your full length, as you shouted out, “I’m cumming!”

But then, of course, Stitch got free of your grip with ease, giving you a cheeky grin as you grunted from frustration and glared at him.

“C’mon, Stitch, why can’t you just finish what you start?” you said, annoyed at how he’d left you hanging yet again.

Stitch giggled and replied, “Stitch wants to save it for later.”

“So, you’re gonna finally let me cum… later,” you said, flatly.

“Ih,” Stitch affirmed with a nod of the head before he got closer to you, face to face, your mouths almost touching as he stared you in the eyes, “Stitch wants you to fuck him in the ass tonight.  _ Hard _ . And Stitch wants to be filled with extra cum. You promise not to cum until then?”

“...Fine, okay, I promise,” you said, persuaded by the idea that you would really get what you’d been fantasizing about.

“Pinky promise?” Stitch asked of you, holding out his pinky, and bringing back his faux-innocent smile.

You sighed and shook pinkies on it. “Pinky promise,” you repeated.

After that was seven and a half hours of torture. Five hours of seeing Stitch shake his ass and sway his hips, five hours of seeing him snack on bananas, sausages, and whatever other vaguely phallic-shaped snacks he could get his hands on.

And the thing was, you were tempted on more than one occasion to just go back to that guest room and masturbate yourself to orgasm. But, you didn’t to derive Stitch of the ass-fucking that you and him both greatly desired.

But a few hours after the sunset, it finally happened. Stitch crawled up to you and nodded his head. “Stitch is ready,” he said, and it was just about time, too.

You followed Stitch back to the guest room, having reached the limit of your patience. 

Once you got there, Stitch took out a bottle of lube from the side table drawer that he must have placed there as you waited.

Stitch spurted out a handful of the lube into his hand, and started rubbing his palms together to warm it up as he began to explain himself. “Stitch always loves when he gets his ass wrecked.”

“Stitch usually has to sneak out, but then he heard that he would be getting a sitter, so he thought that maybe you could give Stitch the fucking he loves to get,” he said, applying the lubricant to your penis. 

“But Stitch wasn’t sure if you wanted it, so he thought he should make sure first,” he said, stroking your penis and turning the application of lube into the foreplay before the sex you two would have.

“And Stitch thought, while he was doing it, he could make sure you got all worked up so you would fuck him extra hard, and fill him with extra cum, the first time you fucked him,” he said, punctuating the foreplay with a single lick of the head before he walked over to the bed and leaned on it, shaking his butt.

While he did that, it also gave you a good view of his own private parts. A deep red canine penis, longer than his own legs and almost as thick as them. As well, you could also see that his balls were the size of apples, maybe even slightly bigger.

“So you really were just trying to work me up, the whole time?” you asked rhetorically, all your suspicions having been confirmed.

“Ih,” Stitch said, “and now it’s time for you to wreck Stitch’s ass.”

You grinned devilishly and stepped closer. “Well, I’ll do my best…” you said, pressing your cock up against Stitch’s anus.

Without further ado, you began to move your hips, happily moaning as you felt the head of your penis enter.

Slowly, you pressed more and more of your cock inside the little blue nymphomaniac.

You expected Stitch’s ass to be tight, but it came as a surprise just how tight it really was in the end, though it did explain the high amount of lube Stitch applied beforehand. It straddled the line between pain and pleasure, really, but in the end it was simply pleasure.

Soon, your entire cock had hilted inside Stitch. You allowed yourself a moment to simply appreciate the sensation, before you began to thrust your hips hard into Stitch, pumping your penis into him.

“Ahh…” Stitch moaned loudly, resting his head in his arms. “Harder, harder…” he begged of you.

“Harder, huh?” you said as an idea popped into your head. “Y’know, I shouldn’t really be surprised that a little slut like you needs me to do it harder. But you’re gonna have to beg for it,” you said, slowing down to a snail’s pace.

“P-please…” Stitch said, “please fuck Stitch as hard as you can.”

You leaned down so you could whisper into his ear. “I said beg for it. Not ask politely,  _ beg _ .”

“Nn…” Stitch groaned. “Please!” he shouted. “Please wreck my ass, please treat Stitch like the cockslut he is! Please!”

“Now that’s more like it!” you said. Now that Stitch had begged like you asked, you began to piston your hips at a speed that even you were surprised you could achieve. “Honestly, I’m surprised you could hold out this long. A whore like you, I would’ve expected to be jumped as soon as we had the house to ourselves, instead of bothering with all the teasing. In fact, I bet you actually wanted to do that. Am I right?”

“Yes… you’re right…” Stitch struggled to reply. “Stitch wanted to fuck you as soon as he saw you. B-because Stitch is such a slut.”

“Damn right you are,” you said, “why, it’s hard to believe you don’t wave that big, fat butt of yours in the face of every single guy you meet,” you punctuated your sentence with a firm spank of his ass.

“Please— ah! P-please spank Stitch more,” Stitch asked of you.

“Aw, we’ve been over this, Stitch, you have to beg for it!” you said, teasingly.

“Ooh… P-please spank Stitch! Like the naughty little bitch he is, please spank Stitch!” he begged at the top of his lungs. Really, you were glad this house didn’t have any neighbors.

You obliged, raising up your hand and striking Stitch’s rump hard enough to leave a mark, and evoking a moan from him. “This time, you make sure to remember that the next time you want something. Nobody wants a bitch who needs to be reminded he’s a bitch,” you whispered to him.

“Stitch will remember,” the little blue slut promised, desperation evident in his voice, “Stitch will remember that he’s your little bitch and he needs to beg like a bitch.”

“There’s a good little slut,” you said, ruffling his hair.

You kept on thrusting your hips into Stitch, delighting in the whimpers and moans coming from his mouth.

Eventually, you pulled out your cock from Stitch’s ass. “W-why?” Stitch asked, “Please keep fucking Stitch! Stitch still needs your cock!”

What Stitch hadn’t realized was how that was exactly your intention. You turned him around so you could see the desperation on his face, and threw him onto the bed, close to the headboard.

“Did you think I was done with you?” you said. “As if. I still need that orgasm that you promised me, remember?”

You jumped up onto the bed and forcefully plunged your penis back into his anus. “I just wanted to see the look on your face as I give you your daily dose of cock.”

And you meant it. It was a delight all its own to see Stitch’s facial expressions as you pumped your dick into him at top speed and strength. The way his tongue lolled out, the way his eyes rolled back… if it was at all an exaggeration to say that he was an absolute slut, it was only barely.

“Actually…” you said, reaching into the side table drawer and pulling out a marker. “Why don’t we make it official?”

As you fucked Stitch, you began to sloppily write on his chest:

**_CERTIFIED COCKSLUT_ **

“That’s right, isn’t it?” you said teasingly. “You just can’t live without looking for people to fuck you in the ass? You’re just a slut who craves dicks stuffing you up with cum.”

“It’s true, it’s true!” Stitch shouted. “Stitch is a slut! Stitch needs cocks in his ass! Stitch wants people to treat him like the little bitch that he is!”

Soon, you finally felt your long-delayed orgasm approaching. And if Stitch was true to his word, nothing would stop it this time. “I’m gonna cum…” you grunted out.

“Yes! Stuff Stitch’s ass with cum! Stitch needs it!” he proclaimed.

“Y’know what?” you said, “Just because you remembered to beg for it, I’ll do that. I was tempted to pull out and cover you with my cum, but we can save that for another time.”

After a few more moments of pumping your penis into Stitch’s anus, you went balls deep and finally came inside Stitch’s tight butt. Your penis twitched and throbbed as you fired off shot after shot of jizz right into Stitch, Stitch’s anus constricting and squeezing as if to encourage even more release inside of him.

And soon afterwards, Stitch himself came, even though, as you realized, you hadn’t so much as touched his cock. Seed spurted— no, blasted out of it with the force of a cannon, and if you looked closely, you could even see bulges traveling up his length before his cum shot out.

You thrust your hips a few more times to wring out all the spunk you can manage to, but soon your orgasm had to end, and you pulled out before collapsing onto the bed next to Stitch. Stitch’s, on the other hand, was still going strong. 

Taking a look around the room, you could see that Stitch had covered a lot of it in his seed. The walls, the roof, the windows, the door, there were even whole puddles on the floor of Stitch semen.

After a whole minute and a half of Stitch’s dick straight-up firing cum, he finally began to peter out, though he was still spurting out cum onto the sheets.

You began to ruffle the fur on Stitch’s head. “So, I’m hoping I gave you what you wanted?”

Stitch nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah! Stitch got— ah— exactly what Stitch wanted!” he said in between spurts of cum.

“That whole domination stuff was okay, then? I wasn’t really entirely sure if you wanted it…” you said sheepishly.

“Stitch loves when people dominate him,” Stitch replied dreamily, “Stitch was just worried you wouldn’t want to.”

You laughed. “Well, that’s good to know. It seems like we all got what we wanted, huh?”

By that point, Stitch’s orgasm had finally ended, and he rolled over and cuddled you. “Ih…” he said, as he was already falling asleep, “Thank you…”

“No problem,” you said, quickly following suit and falling asleep on the bed.

The next morning, you woke up to the feeling of your cock being sucked on. You opened up your eyes and saw that Stitch was already up and at it, getting his mouth filled with dick.

“I should’ve expected a slut like you would want to start the morning like this…” you said, grinning at him.

You surprised Stitch by forcing his head down onto your cock. “Well, then let’s get started.”

For the whole rest of the weekend, it felt like you were constantly fucking Stitch. You kept a tally on his body, and by the time Monday came, it was in the double digits.

When Nani and Lilo Pelekai came back home, you and Stitch had spent hours cleaning up all the cum, cleaning all the permanent marker off of his body, and you’d both promised each other that it would all be your little secret.

Nani was pleasantly surprised at how little trouble there had been. Nothing was broken, no paint on the walls, and the chainsaw was just where she’d left it.

A few months later, you received a phone call from Nani, saying that they needed a dog sitter again and they were hoping you would do the job.

You considered that, by all means, this would mean you getting paid to spend time with a slut who constantly wanted your cock. You considered how all the photos and videos you’d taken of Stitch were your go-to whenever you wanted something to jack off to.

And you immediately said yes.


End file.
